1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
As an electronic device for detecting angular velocity, there is a known electronic device of related art, such as that described in JP-A-2012-168077. The electronic device described in JP-A-2012-168077 includes a semiconductor device (IC), an vibration element disposed on the semiconductor device, and a stress relaxation layer interposed between the semiconductor device and the vibration element. The stress relaxation layer is provided with terminals electrically connected to the vibration element and wiring lines that electrically connect the terminals to the semiconductor device. Each of the wiring lines has a portion routed through an area inside the contour line of the vibration element in a plan view. In the configuration described above, however, the vibration element transmits laser light used when an vibration characteristic of the vibration element is adjusted and the wiring lines are undesirably irradiated with the laser light, possibly resulting in breakage or any other damage of the wiring lines. That is, the electronic device described in JP-A-2012-168077 is problematic in that an electric characteristic thereof is likely to be affected.